Apparatuses, devices, articles of manufacture and systems consistent with the present disclosure relate to a memory card and an electronic system, and more particularly, to a memory card and an electronic system which are capable of coping with different types of sockets and memory cards.
Recently, new memory cards having various specifications have been proposed, and from the viewpoint of a host, there is a problem in compatibility between these new memory cards and conventional memory cards that have been standardized and commercialized.